Presents
by Dragon Mistress Tuima
Summary: A Christmas fic where we see a touching moment in the lives of Charles "Trip" Tucker, and Malcolm Reed. Slash, WAFF, One Shot.


Title: Presents

Author: Dragons Mistress Tuima

Warnings: One-Shot, Fluffy, Copious Amounts of Glitter and Silliness, and a smidge OOC for Malcolm, but not too much.

AN: I wrote this fic originally 4 years ago, when I was first learning about Fan Fiction, and I had no real desire to post it. Now, after some revision and tweaking, I submit it for your reading pleasure. So, enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malcolm eyed the paper in front of him warily. Something was just… off. Turning, he picked up the discarded ruler, and measured again.

Ah, that was the problem. He slid the object on top of the paper up two millimeters, and measured again.

Perfect.

With a small smile, he went about wrapping up the object, and then very neatly printed Hoshi's name on it, and set it aside. There now, five down, one more to go.

He was just finishing measuring the last present, when his lover came into their quarters.

Trip smiled as he caught sight of his lover, bent over…well at the moment he couldn't see what it was, but it had Malcolm's full attention.

Malcolm didn't look up, he didn't even hear Trip come in, which spoke to just how distracted he was. But he had a serious dilemma on his hands, and as such, the door opening to reveal his lover really didn't register. It seemed that this last present was just a tad too big, and he didn't think he had enough wrapping paper left so he could re-measure. Hm. Maybe if… He turned the present diagonally, and experimentally folded up the corners. The present was covered, but only just barely. Not satisfactory. Sighing he reached for the almost bare tube of wrapping paper, and started measuring the present again.

Trip watched him, amused. Ever since he had told Malcolm that Christmas was coming up soon, the Armory officer had insisted on getting everyone on the Alpha shift bridge crew a present, even T'pol (though how he rationalized that, Trip didn't know. Vulcan's did not traditionally celebrate christmas, but perhaps it was an attempt to share Earth's culture with the isolated science officer?) And now that Christmas was only a day away, Malcolm was intent on getting the wrapping done tonight. Not that Trip would blame him. They both had the day off tomorrow--barring any emergencies of course-- and intended on sleeping in together. Not to mention exchanging presents. He hoped that Malcolm liked his.

After a few more minutes of watching Malcolm measure and re-measure the present, Trip decided that enough was enough. He shifted audibly, so that Malcolm would notice his presence, before speaking.

"Hey there. What're you wrapping?"

Malcolm turned, and smiled. "I'm just about to wrap up T'pol's present. It's a rare copy of the _Dao De Jing_. I remember her expressing an interest in it once, and-" a jaw cracking yawn interrupted the tired man."Oh excuse me…. "

Trip smiled. "You're tired. Why don't you let me wrap that up for ya? I'll make it neat as you please. "

The brunette shook his head, struggling to hide a second yawn. It wasn't that he didn't want Trip's help, but some things just…needed a more personal touch.

"No, that's alright. I think I've got the measurements down correctly this time. It'll just take me a-" he was wracked with another yawn."Oh dear, a moment. " Trip shrugged.

"Okay. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I've gotta wrap John's present up. Be right back."

He headed towards the other side of the room, and dug out a box filled with various craft supplies. Malcolm raised a pointed eyebrow at the box. "I had no idea you had a craft box. How long have you hidden this particular hobby from me, hm?"

Trip smiled. "Not hidin' really, you've just never been here when I'm workin' on something. Where'd ya think I keep getting all those gifts for Hoshi?" Malcolm admitted he had always assumed he just resequenced them. The engineer just laughed as he pulled a few items out of the box. "Oh heck no. The resequencer isn't that good. I do admit though, I tried. I ended up with a necklace shaped chunk of..._something_. Chef wasn't happy with me."

"I would assume not." Malcolm said, when he spied a very suspicious item. "_Where_ did you manage to get glitter, and dare I ask what you are going to use the glitter on?"

Trip grinned at the barely concealed amusement in Malcolm's voice. "The where, well, thats not important. I've gotta have my secrets." He said as he gave his lover a smirk. "As for what...well, I'm gonna make Jon a custom card to go with his gift. I did it all the time back on earth. It's kind of like your obsession with always wrapping your own presents, because it give it a personal touch." Malcolm nodded, and the men continued their wrapping efforst in silence. It wasn't long before Malcolm finally finished his wrapping. Once he was certain he had the correct measurment, all that was needed was a quick cut, a scrap of tape and a scribble of the pen and he was done.

"Ah, perfect." He turned to look as his lover, and just stared.

In the span of maybe four or five minutes, Trip had managed to get glitter in his hair and some on his face, a ribbon stuck to the front of his uniform--and now that Malcolm was looking for it, he found that there was a rediculous amount of glitter on the floor as well. Trip was so absorbed in his er…rather creative wrapping of the Captain's present, that he hadn't noticed. Malcolm tried to hold back a snicker, but he couldn't.

Trip looked up, puzzled. "What?"

"You'd think that after a year of dating you, I'd get used to your…rather flamboyant ways of approaching even the smallest of things.. But I never get used to the mess you seem to make while you do it!" Malcolm managed to choke out, just before he started laughing outright. Still confused, Trip headed towards the bathroom.

"Good god, what the hell? How'd I manage that? Damn, I'm gonna be covered in glitter for days!"

Malcolm, who had almost regained control of himself, burst out laughing again at his lovers incredulous cry. Trip came out of the bathroom, glaring at him.

"Oh think this is funny huh?" Before the British man could get himself together and defend himself, Trip had grabbed the glitter, and pounced.

Sometime later, after their roughhousing had turned into a different kind of play altogether, Malcolm had fallen asleep almost immediately. Trip however, stayed awake a while longer, contemplating just how lucky he was. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew he was falling. After the vertigo sensation subsided he realized he had woken because Malcolm had almost succeeded in pushing him off of the bed. Almost.

Trip managed to scoot his lover over enough so he wouldn't fall off, and then thought to glance at the clock. He smiled, and looked at the sleeping man beside him. It was officially Christmas Day. Time for him to give Malcolm his present. He nuzzled the younger mans neck.

"Hey, Mal'…wake up love." Malcolm smiled a little in his sleep, and made an incoherent sound. Trip smiled, and kissed him. Malcolm kissed him back, and then pulled away, eyes open.

"Hello." Trip trailed a finger over his right cheek.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas." Malcolm looked at the clock beside the bed, and grinned.

"Why, so it is." He leaned forward and gave Trip a sweet kiss. "Merry Christmas my love. So, shall we snuggle together a mite longer, or shall we open presents?" Trip grinned. Perfect.

"Well…I thought maybe presents first, and then snuggling. How's that sound?" His lover smiled at him.

"Absolutely wonderful." Trip kissed him again, then reached down onto the floor next to him while Malcolm went to go get Trip's present. Trip groped around for his uniform, and then pulled something out of one of the pockets. He rolled over, just when Mal sat down onto the bed. "D'you wanna go first, or should I?"

"Why don't you go first?"

"Okay then." Trip sat up, and stared into Malcolm's eyes. He could get lost in them they were so blue. Beautiful. This man was completely gorgeous, and he really couldn't imagine his life if they had never met. He didn't want to. Somehow, he knew he would be miserable without Malcolm.

"Right then, here goes…" He took a deep breath, and took Malcolm's left hand in his own.

"Mal' I know that sometimes I can be a complete jerk. I also know that our relationship didn't really start out that great. And..I um, I can't really promise that I'll be perfect for you, but I'm sure willing to try." He paused, and flipped open the ring box in his hand, and then turned it so Malcolm could see. It was a simple yet elegent ring, consisting of two bands of platinum winding around a thin ribbon of gold. The Englishman gasped, looked at the ring, and then back at Trip, eyes wide, and he was shaking a little now.

"I guess...gawd I was never good at this kind of romantic stuff…I'm trying to say…will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? My partner in all things, in every sense of the word?"

The Armory Officer stared at him still, eyes still wide. His shaking had increased a fraction when trip had said the word 'husband'. A moment passed, and Trip's heart started to sink. What if he had been wrong? Maybe he had just completely messed up everything. He bit his lip and started to back away.

_That _got Malcolm's attention. He had been shocked. He knew that he loved Trip, and vice versa, no question about that. But he had never dared to hope that Trip would want them to declare their love in such a public way. He saw the fear creep into his lover's eyes, and that brought him out of his shock.

"Trip…I...Do you really have to ask?"

Trips head shot up at that. "I…uh well yeah…I me-mph!"

Before the southerner could get another word out his lover pulled him in for a sound kiss that took his breath away. When Malcolm pulled back from the kiss, he smiled at the dazed look that appeared on Trips face.

"Of course I'll marry you. I would be honored."

Trip smiled, and kissed Malcolm again. And in that moment, Malcolm was sure that all was right in the world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Then please, by all means, Review! I thrive on constructive criticism. But be warned, I tend to use Flame's to make s'mores.

~DMT


End file.
